Corla, Herald of Twilight
|location = Halls of Awakening, Blackrock Caverns |faction = Boss |instance=Blackrock Caverns }} Formerly an accomplished Kirin Tor mage, Corla now serves the Twilight's Hammer with unwavering devotion. She blesses fellow by harnessing nether dragon essences to transform these believers into menacing .Dungeon Journal entry Corla, Herald of Twilight is the second boss of Blackrock Caverns. She and many of her fellow zealots can be found within the Halls of Awakening , midway through the Caverns. Tactics summary * Normal: Tank Corla between the two kneeling Zealots. Two ranged DPS (or one ranged DPS and the healer) block the beams to the Zealots with their characters. When the debuff reaches 80 stacks on you, back out of the beam (perpendicular to the beam, away from Corla). Once the debuff wears off you (15 sec), step back into the beam. Interrupt every Dark Command. * Heroic: There are 3 Zealots instead of 2. If you only have 1 ranged DPS, tank Corla so that a melee DPS can interrupt one of the beams. Objective of * Criteria of * Abilities Corla's abilities * * Evolved Twilight Zealots * * * * * Strategy Corla has three adds in front of her called Zealots. While they are praying in front of her they are harmless. However, you will notice before the boss is pulled that there is a beam of purple light being channeled from the purple dragon at the top of the room to the zealots. The "beam of purple light" is the key mechanic to this fight. Once the tank pulls, the beam of purple light will begin to transform each of the 3 adds into an EVOLVED twilight zealot. When a zealot evolves it is now lethal and deals massive amounts of damage to the tank. However, if a player stands in the way of the beam the zealot will NOT transform into its evolved form. While a party member is standing in the beam they will gain a stacking debuff, which builds rather quickly. If the debuff reaches 100, the player standing in the beam will become mind controlled and will turn on their own party members as an enemy (therefore leading to a wipe). Mark two zealots, one with a SKULL and one with a CROSS (or any raid markers really). Whichever two zealots you choose to mark, you should mark them right next to each other. Never mark the far left and far right zealots together, ALWAYS MARK THE MIDDLE ZEALOT and either the far left OR far right The UNMARKED zealot will never have a party member in front of it, and therefore you will INTENTIONALLY let that zealot transform. The tank will pull the boss, and be ready to pick up the EVOLVED zealot when the normal zealot transforms. That said, the boss can be killed WITHOUT ANY OF THE THREE ZEALOTS TRANSFORMING. All three zealot beams can be blocked by players using one of the strategies below; the adds despawn when the boss dies. This strategy is particularly effective for ranged-dps heavy groups and/or groups where the healer struggles to keep the tank up with boss + one transformed zealot. The other 4 party members will have to divide into 2 groups of 2. Each group gets assigned one zealot to prevent them from transforming. One person in each group will stand in the beam (thus preventing the transformation) until their debuff gets to 70 or 80 stacks. Then, that person will move out of the beam and switch places with the other member of their group. Both groups keep alternating who is standing in the beam to prevent two zealots from transforming. It is important to note that the dps must continue to dps, and the healer must continue to heal while in the beam. Your tank can be in one of your groups, but it can be tricky for the tank to pick up the first zealot after it transforms, tank the boss, and try not to get mind controlled from standing in the beam too long. It's much easier for the healer to just focus on healing and move out of the beam. Let the tank hold aggro on the boss, pick up evolved zealots, then position the boss and zealots. The tank should position the boss in between the two marked zealots, so that any melee dps in the beam groups can continue to dps. After a zealot transforms, once again the tank should pull the EVOLVED zealot and the boss within range of the rest of the party. If the tank was a part of a group, when it was the tank's turn to stand in the beam, he may not be able to position the boss and adds in such a way that everyone can be in range to dps them. After you down the first EVOLVED zealot, you're now going to focus on the zealot you marked with a skull. Whatever group was on the skull will stop standing in the beam. Now the tank will pick up the skull zealot after it transforms. Remember, the party must switch and quickly dps down any EVOLVED zealots. Whenever, an evolved zealot is not up, the group should just focus dps on the boss. After killing the skull zealot, only the cross zealot should be left. Now the group responsible for the cross zealot moves out of the beam, lets that zealot become EVOLVED, the tank picks up the cross EVOLVED zealot, and the group focuses dps on the evolved zealot. After downing all THREE EVOLVED zealots, you just dps down the boss. Alternate Strat: Debuff Swap In many ways this fight is a scaled down version of the Netherspite encounter from Karazan. In normal mode the stacking "MC Debuff" falls off after 10 seconds, 14 seconds in heroic mode. So, the easiest way to handle this fight is to have the tank hold the boss near, but not in one of the beams. Near enough to the beam that a melee DPS in the beam can reach her however. 2 DPS (preferably your melee) are assigned to this closer beam. 1 DPS (preferably ranged) and your healer are assigned to the further beam. The two players alternate their time in the beam, step out when you reach ~80 stacks and let your partner step in. Once your debuff falls off, step back in. The evolved debuff appears to fall off the zealots as well, so the occasional few ticks hitting them isn't fatal. Classes that have immunity spells (paladin bubble, mage ice block etc.) can also use it while standing in the beams. The beam will not flip back to the zealot, it will simply keep ticking on the player giving an immune reaction. This also clears the stacks already on the player. (Tested with mage ice block, assumed to work with other immunity effects as well). Done properly, neither zealot ever evolves and the tank need only cope with the boss herself. Alternate Strat: The Distinct Lack of Fail Swap If the other strategies seem too ridiculous to contemplate: they are. Corla's Dark Command is interruptable. There is never a reason why anybody should be feared from a beam except latency or failure. One important thing to remember: THE BOSS CAN BE KILLED WITHOUT NEEDING TO KILL ANY ADDS. Healer can take one beam, a ranged can take the second and the tank take the middle. Alternatively if you have two ranged DPS in addition to the healer, each of these players can take one beam to interrupt. If you are melee heavy, the tank has ~10 seconds at the beginning of the encounter to position the boss so she's attackable from both sides of one Zealot. A convenient way of managing beams is to stand in the beam next to the Zealot, when you hit 80 stacks, strafe through the zealot as the beam will more quickly switch to him. Strafe back when your stacks are off (10 sec on regular, 14 sec on heroic). You only have to move about 3-4 yards. This rotation can be done as long as needed, as noted earlier the stacks seem to cool off the adds as well. Setting yourself as your focus may help you keep track of your stacks and when they fall off. If you can't see your debuffs, consider something like BigDebuffs on XPerl. By carefully managing all three adds and never allowing any to transform, this boss is easy, especially for range dps-heavy groups. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Evolved Zealot * ;Killing a player * ;Death * Loot Videos Patch changes * References External links Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Blackrock Caverns mobs